


A Tale of Love

by LittleMissTrouble



Series: A/B/O Stories [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Dark, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissTrouble/pseuds/LittleMissTrouble
Summary: A darker twist down the road for Omega Mickey.





	A Tale of Love

Mickey tucked the blanket around the small infant boy. He smoothed down the boy’s blonde hair as he whimpered lightly. His eyes blinking heavily fighting the sleep his body was ready to accept. 

Mickey had his doubts but when his son was born, they disappeared. His son is without a doubt his greatest achievement. 

Frederick Jr, named after his father. Mickey preferred calling him Freddie. 

Freddie tried keeping his eyes open, letting out another cooing sound. Mickey smiled leaning over the crib. 

“Once Upon A Time there was a boy. He was the smallest amongst his brothers but his spirit was just as fierce. He thought he would run the same path as them. He thought he would be another strong Alpha but that did not happen. He woke up one day with his body feeling hot. He tingled all over. This was different from when his brothers presented. Sounds escaped his lips that he couldn’t hold in. When his father and brothers heard his loud moans, they ran into his room. They knew what was happening even though he didn’t. He’d presented Omega.” 

“The boy thought his father would be disappointed but he wasn't. His father already had three Alpha sons that did as they were told. Male Omega’s were desired, a prize for an Alpha who wanted a voracious sexual partner and to have children. The father had plans for his son but he needed the Omega to be groomed. During that time the boy met another boy and fell in love. This boy meant everything to him and made him feel a love he’d never known was possible. He tried to keep their love a secret but his father found out. The Omega ran away to be with his love but since he was still under age was brought back home to his father by the authorities.” 

“The boy’s father sold him to an Alpha for a handsome sum of money. The Alpha was older and owned his own business. The Alpha wasn’t rich like the boy’s father had hoped but his father could no longer control the boy and did not want to lose his chance at making a profit. He was still happy with the money he received and ready to pass his son off to another man. The Alpha assured the Omega's father the boy would learn humility under his stern hand.” 

“The boy was devastated. His bags were packed and he was taken away to live a new life. This man was not the mate he wanted. He was not the mate he desperately loved. He didn’t even get to say goodbye.” 

“A year had passed when the boy was out running errands. It was a rare occasion that he was allowed out in public without an escort when he saw him. He saw the boy he still loved.” 

“They sat together in the park. They talked about their time away from each other. The boy admitted to his love that he was several months pregnant by the Alpha who had paid to claim him but his love did not care. He still wanted the boy as much as he had when they met. If he could figure out a way for them to be together again, he would make it happen. They parted ways with a promise to see each other again.”

Mickey watched his son soundly sleeping. He leaned down kissing him lightly on the forehead. He felt calmness in his heart. 

This was a tale he would not repeat again. 

Mickey went to fold the rest of the laundry that was waiting for him. He had only told this tale once before to his younger sister. He never paid much attention in class, his sister had to explain the ways of claiming and bonding to him after he presented. He’d asked how bonds could be broken. She said that if an Alpha was generous enough, he could agree to a ritual that would release an Omega from bond but that rarely ever happened. That generosity of heart was not the nature of the Alpha. There’s the ritual burning of the mark but that could be painful and risks the loss of life. Lastly, there was death. If an Alpha passes away the bond with his Omega fades. If the love between the two was true the Omega suffers a broken heart but can bond again. If the bond is not made with real love it’s easier for the Omega to move on. It’s part of the natural order to breed and continue the natural cycle. 

All of these scared Mickey. He decided like most Omegas to make things work. It wasn’t easy to have your entire life change. To be dedicated and partnered to someone you didn’t know and not sure you’d ever care for but he vowed to himself to make the best of it. 

He tried to make it work but ultimately, he wasn’t happy. He was just existing until his Alpha decided it was time for Mickey to give him their first child. His Alpha had plans for more in the future. Mickey feared a child would just tie them closer together but it did the opposite. Having his son opened his eyes giving Mickey a new respect for life. 

Mickey looked at the clock knowing his Alpha would be home soon. He was a rigid man who expected things to be a certain way. He would manage his store during the day and go drinking with his buddies after work. He usually came home around the same time. He liked to eat, be serviced by his Omega, shower and get enough sleep for the next day. 

His Alpha comes home kicking off his boots and dropping his clothes on the couch before settling himself at the dining table. “Welcome Home”, Mickey places a kiss on his Alpha’s cheek before going back to the kitchen to get his Alpha’s dinner. 

“How is the boy?” His Alpha’s eyes scale Mickey’s body as he serves dinner putting down the cutlery. “He’s good. Eating really well and sleeping now.” 

The Alpha nods looking pleased, “He will be a strong Alpha one day.” He goes over his day as Mickey stands to the side listening and watching his Alpha eat like he does each night. 

Mickey walks to the fridge. He pulls out a beer and turns away to pop it open. He pulls out a small vial from his pocket and drops three droplets into the beer as he was instructed. He swishes the beer softly and brings it to his Alpha. 

When his Alpha finishes eating, he drops his napkin on the plate and watches Mickey take the dishes to the kitchen. He walks over and pulls Mickey against him mashing their lips together in a wet, tongue-filled kiss. 

“I’m going to take a shower. Don’t take too long.” He swats Mickey’s behind in warning and Mickey gives him a placid smile in return. 

Mickey waits for his Alpha to be out of sight before hiding the vial in a crevice under the sink. He washes the dish and rinses the beer bottle thoroughly before tossing it in the trash. He hears the shower running and thinks that one day things will be right again. 

One day soon....


End file.
